


Groupies

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Eddie find out Joe and Berko have groupies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupies

Eddie smiled lazily at Lucas as he bounced across the room. "Having fun?" he asked when Lucas stopped in front of him.

"My boyfriend's in the band!" Lucas told him excitedly.

Blinking at him, Eddie shook his head and then laughed indulgently. "I know that. It's my boyfriend's band."

"I know, but my boyfriend's in the band!" Lucas grinned happily. "I've always wanted to say that."

"You know, you're totally weird sometimes, Lucas," Eddie told him. "Here they come now." He was bouncing slightly himself.

Joe and Berko strolled over to them. Both of them were damp with sweat from performing under the hot lights, and Joe's hair was dishevelled and all over the place, but Lucas thought he looked like sex incarnate.

Joe pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly, vaguely noticing out of the corner of his eye as Berko did the same to Eddie. "Ready to go home, love? Or do you want to grab a late dinner first? I'm starved."

Lucas nodded. "I could eat. As long as we can sneak out of here; I always get the urge to kill the groupies when they're screaming and drooling all over you."

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Groupies?" He turned towards Berko. "And do you have groupies too? You never mentioned it."

Berko went pale. "Ah, well, all bands have groupies. It's not like I'd ever do anything with them; you know that, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Joe mouthed to Lucas. "He must be in major trouble."

Lucas grinned and the two of them watched as Berko tried to get himself out of the mess he was in.

"I didn't think it was important," he tried explaining.

"You have women throwing themselves at you and you didn't think it was important enough to mention?" Eddie asked coldly.

Berko looked guilty. "Well, I thought you might overreact. I saw the trouble Lucas caused when he first saw them and I thought you might act like that too. There's no real reason to worry."

Lucas cleared his throat. "And *precisely* what was wrong with how I reacted?"

Berko looked even more panicked as Lucas turned on him as well. Joe wrapped an arm around Lucas' waist, but wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of the fight. "I, uh, obviously nothing. I mean, she didn't need that wrist and she was touching Joe, so clearly it was perfectly reasonable for you to break it. And that other girl totally understood why you pushed her into the trash by the dumpster, I'm sure." He smiled winningly. "Eddie, love, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. They're nothing but a nuisance and it never occurred to me that anyone else would consider them important. We can go out there together and let them all see I'm off the market if you want."

Eddie smiled and kissed him. "I like that idea. They need to learn that they can look but not touch, or a broken wrist will be the least of their problems. Come on, rock star, let's go put on a show."


End file.
